Mistress of Time
by JenJen Midnightgirl
Summary: Sequel to "Arrival of Death" Kagome's back and have no memory of the past. 250 years have pass. Naraku left a secret that will suprise everyone. Now Kagome must work with Sesshomaru to rid evil once agian. Will her love with Sesshomaru be save or be ruin?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

I do not own Inuyasha.

Hello people! This is the sequel to "Arrival of Death." This is a twist of Cannon and Alternate Universe and it might be a little confusing in the beginning. This is not a one-shot. Enjoy!

Previously in "Arrival of Death"

"_Hold me tight Sesshomaru, it is cold,"_

_Sesshomaru held her tight, crying._

_Her hands were on his cheeks. Her eyes remained on him, looking deep within his soul._

_Gasping for air, Kagome coughed again, and more blood trickled out of her mouth._

"_Remember your promise Sesshomaru, Remember(remember) it!" Kagome stated._

_Sesshomaru nodded._

"_Goodbye for now, my love. Aishiteru Sesshomaru," whispered Kagome._

"_Aishiteru, Kagome-Chan" whispered Sesshomaru._

"_Rest dear, we will find each other again, one day…no matter how long it takes, I will _

_wait." Sesshomaru said_

_A smile graced her lips. Her hands fell down lifelessly on his lap. Her eyes shut and she stopped breathing. Holding her close Sesshomaru cried into the day. He roared at the loss of his mate. _

"_I will see you again mate, I will see to it that it will happen," said Sesshomaru with new determination. _

Chapter 1: Story Found in Death

Kagome couldn't move. She couldn't feel the coldness anymore. Opening her eyes Kagome saw Sesshomaru crying, holding onto her.

'_Am I dead?'_

"Sesshomaru," she said, and when she got no answer, she sat up. Standing up she looked down and saw herself.

'_So I am dead. Wow I look really bad_.'

Seeing Sesshomaru like that broke her heart. As He howled for the lost of his soul mate , there was nothing that Kagome could do but look at her body and Sesshomaru. A warm hand touched her shoulder. Gasping, she turned around to look at who it was. A mysterious figure was standing behind her. It was dressed in a midnight blue cloak that covered its whole body. The hood covered half of its face so that Kagome couldn't tell who she was looking at.

It suddenly walked to the center of the clearing. Gesturing its hand it told Kagome to follow her. Confused, Kagome followed the figure.

"Close your eyes Kagome" said the figure. Its voice was very soft and sweet. It was soothing to Kagome's soul.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. "There will be time for explanations later. For now listen to me and close your eyes," said the figure. Its tone was demanding yet it was still soft. Nodding Kagome closed her eyes.

A rush of warm air passed Kagome and then everything went still again. "You can open your eyes now," said the figure. Kagome gasp. The surrounding was astounding. Sakura trees were everywhere, there was a river right next to where she was standing, and the weather was perfect. The air was warm and the place felt very homely.

"Where am I?" asked Kagome. She turned around to see the figure under the cloak. Underneath was a woman in a miko garbs. "Midoriko!"

Midoriko laughed and said, "Yes, it's me. This is the realm of the Mistress of Time." There are many things that I want to explain to you, but there is not much time left. The world awaits you. They need the Mistress of Time. Evil is lurking you must return to them soon," said Midoriko.

Kagome was very confused. "Mistress of Time?"

"Yes, you are the Mistress of Time. Have you noticed that time doesn't effect you? It's not because you use the well to travel. It's because Fate choose you to be the Mistress of Time. Your job is to battle evil and try to keep the balance of good and evil. The world will never be rid of evil, but without the Mistress of Time it will perish in the hands of evil. That is why you must return to them. You are the one who is the closest to finding your Chosen One. So you are the one that must return. You will find yourself in a very long dream. When you wake up you won't remember anything." Explained Midoriko.

"What?" Kagome didn't get to ask her question before everything went black and she found herself feeling as though she were floating.

"Don't worry Kagome, only time will give you the answer. I will be there with you to help you out along the way. You have the power. All the Mistresses of Time will be with you." Said Midoriko gently.

With that everything faded away. Kagome found herself watching a movie, the movie of her life. She watch the time from she was just born to when she died. The last thing that was on her mind was, 'When will I wake up? And will I find Sesshomaru?'

A/N Hello! This story is really confusing even for me! Please send in review of what you think. I know this is not a really good chapter but I promise that it will be better soon. Oh…I know that the story will get confusing later on so if you have any questions that you have (please don't ask about future chapters…I have too much of a headache) feel free to send me reviews with questions. Oh…also send in reviews if you would like to add something to the story (ideas are always appreciated). And once again, thank you SesshyStalker1 for betareading this for me! Don't lose hope on this story!


	2. Chapter 2

'Kagome…I'm here waiting for you

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: She's Back

"Kagome…I'm here waiting for you." said the deep voice.

"Who are you?" called out Kagome.

Silver strands of hair were flying through the air.

"Aishiteru Kagome."

"Please tell me!" exclaimed Kagome. Things were getting creepy. Who is this person? She could remember his voice, but she had no idea who he is. All that she knew is that this person was somehow really important to her.

Golden eyes were staring intensely at her.

"We will meet again!" the voice was fading.

"No! Don't Go! Come back! Please…don't leave me here!" cried Kagome.

A deep blue crescent moon.

"Sesshou!" she called out. She did not know who this person was, It just seem right to call him that.

Running after the voice was futile. Images of silver hair, golden eyes, and the crescent moon repeatedly flickered through her mind.

A soft, warm voice called out to her, "Kagome, find your Chosen One before it is too late. Find him and defeat the evil!"

"How?" Kagome called out.

"I will help you. Follow your heart, it will always lead the way to you. Wake up. Leave the village and go west."

With that everything came to a stop and Kagome felt like she was drifting in water. Her brain was telling her eyes to open, but they resisted, feeling heavy.

Using every once of energy that she possessed Kagome opened her eyes. She sat up suddenly, scaring the little girl beside her.

"Milady! You're awake!" said the little girl.

"Where am I?" asked Kagome.

"Y-You're in my village. A hunter saw you unconscious in the forest and brought you here. You have been unconscious for three days now," explained the little girl.

Suddenly the voice entered Kagome's mind again, 'I will help you. Follow your heart, it will always lead the way to you. Wake up. Leave the village and go West.'

Kagome's stomach growled angrily waiting for food. Kagome turned a slight red when the girl said, "Oh- Where are my manners. My name is Yume and I have been taking care of you for the last three days. You must be hungry. Wait here while I'll fix something for you to eat," With that she was gone. Minutes later Yume hurried back in with a tray of food. "You must be starving. Here, eat," said Yume. Kagome nodded and started to eat. When her stomach was quite satisfied she stopped. "Thank you Yume, my name is Kagome," she said.

"Does your village have any spare bow and arrows? You see I am on an important mission, and I must leave soon," explained Kagome.

Yume nodded and told Kagome to wait. When she got to the door she stopped and asked Kagome, "Oh, by the way Lady Kagome, do you know why you were out unconscious in the forest?"

Kagome answered, whispering more to herself then to Yume, "I wished I know how to answer that myself."

Yume was confused by her statement, but took that as an answer anyway.

The next morning Kagome was ready to set off again. It seemed to was a beautiful day. The sky is clear blue. People surrounded her asking if she was sure if she'd have to leave so soon.

"Thank you everyone for helping me in my time of need," said Kagome " but I have an important quest that I am on. I will remember you people, and when my journey is done, I will come and visit."

The villagers were sad that the miko was leaving so soon. She seemed to be such a nice person. She helped the village's miko gather the necessary herbs yesterday, and now she was leaving.

With everything said and done, Kagome headed West.

It was about midmorning and Kagome was still in the forest. The trees were tall and shaded her way. She stopped to rest when she noticed the eerie silence. It was unnatural. There were no birds chirping or any of the smaller animals about. Grabbing a bow and notching an arrow, Kagome stood ready to fight.

"So what Shin said was true, you are back," called a voice. Out of the shadow walked a woman dressed in all black with silver hair. "Tell me, Kagome, how did you live for so long," said the lady. She spat out Kagome's name with venom.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"You don't remember me, well you have to know my name. You will scream before you die. My name is Tsubaki, remember it well. I will take my revenge," said Tsubaki.

In a flash Tsubaki's shikigami (a serpent spirit) went after Kagome. Taken by surprise Kagome didn't have time to defend herself. Jumping up it took one strand of her hair and went down and bit her in the ankle and came back to its master in a matter of seconds. When Kagome stood up Tsubaki was no where in death.

A voice echoed through the forest, "Start digging your grave Kagome, I will take my revenge and you won't live long."

There was nothing that Kagome could do but she had a bad feeling about what Tsubaki said. 'What did I do to her? Why does she want to take revenge on me? What does she mean that I lived long?' With unasked questions in her mind, Kagome continued her journey.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I come in?" asked a voice.

"Come in, Rin," called out Sesshomaru.

"What do you need Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well I brought you tea. You are here the whole morning and Uncle Yasha is getting annoyed teaching the new soldiers.

It was not a good day for Sesshomaru. He was having a headache and he was trying to get all his paperwork done.

"You know, its not good for you to be stuck in your room the whole day Sesshomaru-sama," said Rin quietly.

Sighing Sesshomaru said, "You know, today is the anniversary of her death."

"I know Sesshomaru. I miss her terribly too, but she wouldn't want to see you this way Sesshomaru-sama. She would want you to be happy. I know she will be back soon" Said Rin. Her hanyou ears drooped on her head.

"I supposed she would," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Tell Inuyasha that I am going to patrol the land. Tell him to take over the paperwork then, Kohaku can train the soldiers," said Sesshomaru smirking. Lately it have become a hobby for him to make Inuyasha's life slightly miserable. Inuyasha hated paperwork but as the second son of Inu Tashio it was one of his many duties along with Sesshomaru.

Grinning, Rin nodded and walked out.

Grabbing his armor and swords Sesshomaru headed out towards the forest. That was when he heard a scream, a scream that reminded him of someone missing from his life.

Kagome have been walking towards West for a couple of more hours when she stopped to rest. That was when she was attacked.

"Hey brother, look what I found, lunch." said a voice. It came from one of the boar demons that were surrounding her. "A pretty and powerful one too it seems." said another voice. He looked like he was the leader of the group. Holding up her bow with an arrow notched she said, "Don't come any closer." " She's not scared. Attack her!" One of the boars lunged forward. Kagome let go of the arrow and it plunged into the boar's heart with a pink light. In a flash he was nothing more than dust. "You killed my brother? Die bitch!" He lunged towards her and with no time to prepare, he was on top of her both of his hands choking her.

A flash of silver flashed before her eyes. A yellow green whip cut the boar's hand to release her. "Such a foul language, didn't your mother teach you anything?" Looking up she saw silver hair, golden eyes and a crescent moon.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" growled one of the demon. "This is my land, I have every reason to be here." replied Sesshomaru. In a flash he killed all of the demons. That was when the air blew his way and he smelled something, or rather someone who he hadn't smelled for 250 years.

'No it can't be her. She died, in my arms!'

Turning over Sesshomaru saw Kagome, long midnight black hair flying when wind passed by. So black sometime it shows hints of blue in it. Big brown eyes.

The voice of this man has a very weird effect on Kagome. Suddenly she remembered. It was the man from her dreams.

"Its you," she gasped. "Sesshou…" Then blackness took her.

A/N Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope this one is more interesting then the last one. Give me reviews on what you think. This chapter is edited by by betareader SesshyStalker1. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mistress of Time

Chapter 3

Shock was the least descriptive word that was describing Sesshomaru right now.

"Impossible…" he whispered, shaking his head. His eyes were wide. Then something clicked in his head. This mortal girl called him Sesshou. Only Kagome would call him that.

Picking up the girl in his arms, he headed to his castle in the West. He couldn't help but feel that Kagome used to feel the same way in his arms that faithful day 250 years ago. From where he was it would usually take him two hours to get home. Thoughts of Kagome flashed in his head again. In what seem like minutes he was at the castle's gates. The guards there quickly open the gates when they saw their Lord coming.

"Sesshomaru! Where the hell were you? General Shitare was looking for you. Something about this Shin guy attacking a village," said Inuyasha. In a flash Sesshomaru had gone into his private quarters. Entering the room Kagome used to stay in, Sesshomaru laid the girl down onto the futon.

"What the hell was wrong with you? I was talking to you! And who is that?" ranted Inuyasha. Sesshomaru moved out of the way for Inuyasha to see the girl. Inuyasha looked from the girl to Sesshomaru and gasped. Sesshomaru's eyes were clearly clouded with confusion.

Inuyasha gasped. "No…it can't be. Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha barely audible.

"Do you have to yell like that Inuyasha. The whole castle heard you. And you woke me up from my nap to!" said a red haired teen as he entered the room.

Immediately he could feel the confusion and shock radiating from both of the inus. Trying to figure what was captivating then so much, he looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder, and his emerald eyes widened in hope and confusion.

"Kagome…"

Looking over at the hanyou he asked, "Do you think that's her?"

"I don't know Shippo. I don't know anything anymore," said Inuyasha.

A taijiya and a monk walked to the door.

"Why's everyone here?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Come in and look for yourself," said Shippo.

Walking into the room they saw the pale girl on the bed and they were all shocked.

"Miroku! It can't be her, she died centuries ago." Cried out Sango, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Calm down, Sango. We'll figure out everything out soon," he said not really believing himself. Looking around the room, Sango exclaimed, "What are you guys doing, can't you see that the poor girl needs a healer?" Nodding his head, Shippo ran out of the room to get the healer. A minute later Kikyo came into the room.

"I couldn't believe what Shippo said was true." said Kikyo when she saw the girl on the futon. Making her way towards the girl, Kikyo checked her pulse and temperature.

"Nothing to worry about. Just unconscious from shock or fear," announced Kikyo.

"She should wake up by morning."

"Leave her alone so she can rest," said Kikyo. Everyone nodded and filed out of the room still recovering from the shock and the confusion. Sesshomaru was the only one left in the room. He took a long look at the girl in his care. She looked so much like his Kagome. Even her scent was the same. Shaking his head, and rubbing his head from his forming headache he walked out of the door. Looking back at her for a minute he closed the door behind him gently.

-Kagome's Dream-

_She was sitting on something, no someone. She was leaning against him. There was a crescent moon shining brightly in the sky. Silver hair falling around her mixing with her raven hair. Pain surged through her body. She ignored the pain, she felt so peaceful in his arms._

_Then imaged flashed in her mind._

_There was silver hair again._

_Crescent Moon_

_Golden Eyes._

_Falling Cherry Blossoms._

-End of Dream-

Opening her eyes, she quickly shut them. The room was lighted brightly with the light from outside. Slowly opening her eyes she took in her surrounding. There was a big closet in the corner. Her futon was next to a window in a corner. There was a table next to her futon with a chair. The room was big. She felt very comfortable in this room, like she used to spend her time here.

Walking to the door, she opened the door, and closed it lightly behind her. Looking around she saw no one in the corridor. She walked to the left and kept walking, looking around curiously. The corridor was clean, but no one was to be seen. She stopped when she smelled something delicious. Her stomach growled complaining because lack of food. Following the smell for about fifteen minutes she was in front of a pair of large doors.

Gently she walked inside and took in her surrounding. The room was HUGE. It was beautifully decorated. Then she looked to her right and saw a big table. Everyone was looking at her wide eyed. At the end of the table was a monk and next to him was a girl around her age with her hair tied up. Across from them were two teenagers. One with red hair and emerald eyes, and one with black hair and brown eyes. Next to them was a hanyou with silver hair. Across from the hanyou was someone who looked a lot like her. At the head of the table was a silver haired demon. The seat next to him was empty.

Suddenly the air was knocked out of her and images were flashing through her head.

A taijiya with black hair tied up in a ponytail…

Sango.

A lecherous monk. Hands wandering too far….slap!

Miroku.

A hanyou with silver hair sitting next to her near the campfire…

Inuyasha.

A little red haired, emerald eyed kitsune….

Shippo.

A miko who looked like her with bow and arrows…

Kikyo.

A little girl with black hair with a ponytail tied to the side…

Rin.

Silver hair…crescent moon…stripes…deep golden eyes…cold facade… a warm embrace…

"Die!"

"Aishiteru, Kagome!"

…Sesshomaru…

And suddenly Kagome felt like the air was rushing back into her. She felt so light. She felt like she was falling…falling…and falling.

And then she stopped falling. Someone was holding her up.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of a thought when an intoxicating scent hit him in the head. Looking up she saw her there. She was standing there looking around so innocent. Then she turned around, her hair flying around her gently, before gently settling down. She took a look at each and every one of them. Then she started to make choking sounds. She closed her eyes and sighed and started to fall. With his demon speed he rushed towards her and caught her before she hit the floor.

It took a couple of minutes before everyone was fully composed. They came towards her and peered at Sesshomaru and the girl.

"Kagome…" whispered Sesshomaru.

As if on cue Kagome's eyes opened.

"Sesshomaru?" asked the confused little girl.

"Kagome!" cried Sango who broke down and started to cry.

"Sango?" asked the girl.

"Okay quit the talking and let the poor girl eat before we start talking." said Kikyo. Everyone nodded and started to eat. The girl sat next to Sesshomaru and soon a plate was in front with her full of food. She ate slowly savoring every bite. Everyone was eating but there was excitement in the air. There were so many questions that were unanswered.

Soon breakfast was over and they head towards the living room. Everyone took a seat around Kagome. Miroku broke the silence, "Kagome do you remember any of us?"

Kagome said, "I know, yet I don't." Seeing the confused expression on everyones faces she explained. "I feel like I know you and that we met before, and I think I know your names but I don't remember much about you."

"Okay that's a start. Name each of us," continued Miroku.

Looking around she started with a fox demon with red hair and emerald eyes.

"Shippo, but in my memories you were a child." Shippo nodded.

Then she pointed at a teenage girl with black hair and a ponytail to the side. "I believe you are Rin, but in my memory you were around seven or eight." Rin flashed her one of her brilliant smiles and nodded.

She looked at the hanyou and said, "Inuyasha." He nodded and she continued. "Kikyo." She said pointing to the priestess. "Sango." She stated next looking at the woman her age with a high ponytail.

She then looked at the monk with the violet eyes and said "Miroku." He nodded. Kagome frowned and said, "If I remembered correctly you were often called 'hentai.'" Everyone in the room started laughing. Miroku turned slightly red.

Then she turned around and looked at the quiet demon lord. Looking into his eyes she said "Sesshomaru." He merely nodded.

"Good, so you do remember a bit of us," said Miroku.

"Now what do you remember about yourself?" asked Miroku.

Kagome frowned. "I don't remember much except that my name is Kagome Higurashi. I woke up the other day in the village. The village girl said they found me in the forest. And someone spoke to me. I think her name was Midoriko and something about the Mistress of Time."

Miroku nodded and frowned deep in thought.

"Do you remember dying?" asked Miroku. "I died?" asked a confused Kagome.

"Hey where's Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin. Everyone looked at the chair he was sitting at, and he was not there. "Follow me."

Everyone followed Inuyasha as he sniffed out his brother's scent and followed it.

Soon they were outside in the garden. They headed towards the pond. Next to the pond was a big cherry blossom tree. Under the tree was Sesshomaru digging furiously in front of the grave stone.

On the gravestone was it was engraved

'A warrior, A friend, A sister, A wonderful mate.

The Protector of the Shikon Jewel

The Killer of Naraku

The Savior of Japan

The Lady of the Western Land

Kagome Higurashi'

"What the hell do you think you are do Sesshomaru?! Can't you leave her resting in peace!" growled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru glared back and said, "I have to know the truth."

So Sesshomaru continued digging. Whenever Miroku, Shippo, or Inuyasha volunteered to help he growled at them and continued to dig. He dug with his bare claws for hours. When he was finished Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled out the coffin. Taking a breath, Sesshomaru opened the coffin….

A/N I'm back again everyone. I'm trying to update as fast as possible since summer vacation is ending. I hope this chapter was alright. Tell me what you think! Does this story still have hope or should I just quit it. And for "Finding Kagome" readers, I'm done with chapter five. I'll have my betareader edit it and will post it up soon. Stay with me people. And once again thank you SesshyStalker1 for betareading this chapter! Hope to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4

With a trembling hand he slowly advanced towards the coffin. Laying a hand on it, he tried to open it only to stop. There were so many memories of her flashing in his mind. Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on the cover before taking it off. Small gasps could be heard around him. Praying to Kami, he opened his eyes.

There was no body. Only in the coffin was an elegant bow made from some kind of dark wood, and a basket full of arrows wonderfully carved. Then there was a bright flash of white light. Everyone including Sesshomaru backed away from the coffin to sooth his or her eyes.

Looking around Rin exclaimed, "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha peered into the light and saw a figure inside the sight and pointed it out to everyone. Soon the light began to fade and Kagome could be seen clearly. There was a glow around her. The group watched as she raised her hand, and followed her hands direction to see that it was raised in the direction of the coffin. Slowly the arrow basket and the bow rose, also glowing. Then it went towards Kagome, slowly, until it was within her grasp.

Kikyo was looking at Kagome to find that Kagome was starting to sweat. There was a slight tremor in her hand. Gasping she warned Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru go to her, she is using too much of her miko powers. She hasn't fully recovered yet. This might harm her internal force."

Sesshomaru nodded and made his way towards Kagome and said to her slowly, "Kagome, drop the bow. You're going to kill yourself this way."

Kagome stared at the man in front of her. She wanted to drop the bow too, but her body wouldn't let her. She could feel her powers slowly leaking out of her. Using a good amount of strength she said, "I-I c-can't." Sesshomaru understood and was thinking furiously of a way for her to stop. Seeing that this wasn't working so well, he decided to transfer some of his energy into her. Removing her hair from her shoulder he checked to see if she had the mating mark. Upon her pale shoulder he could see it.

_So she truly is Kagome._

Calling his youki forth, he transferred some of his into her. Soon Kagome stopped glowing, and she dropped the bow to the ground before standing in shock. Kikyo picked up the bow carefully along with the basket of arrows, and together everyone headed back to the mansion.

****

As they entered the conference room, everyone sat down and gave Kagome some time to regain her composure. Seeing that Kagome had calmed down, Inuyasha started his ranting.

"What were you thinking? You could've have killed her! You know how powerful your youki, is, it could have taken over her system!"

"Do you see her dead yet, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru calmly. "And after all, she does have the mark to help her control my youki."

"Kagome still has the mark?" asked Miroku, thoroughly surprised.

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome sat through this conversation, very confused and spoke up, "What mark?"

"Why Kagome, your mate mark with Sesshomaru. Don't you remember?" asked Sango.

"No, I don't. So Sesshomaru is my m-mate?" asked Kagome.

Looking over at him, Kagome saw him nod.

Sesshomaru felt a stab in him when he heard that she didn't remember _their_ mate mark, but after all, so much had happened, so he couldn't blame her.

"Kagome, what happened back there?" asked Kikyo, getting back to business.

"I really don't know, at first I have the urge to claim the bow and arrows but then it was as if they were challenging me, I have no control over my powers," said Kagome.

"So it was testing you," murmured Kikyo.

"Testing her?" asked Shippo.

"Yes, what Lady Kikyo means is that it was testing her to see if she was powerful enough to be its owner. Like Tokijin challenging Sesshomaru to see if he was strong enough to be its master."

Shippo nodded, showing that he understood.

"But why would it be challenging me to see if I'm strong enough?" asked Kagome still confused.

"Because you are destined to be the next Mistress of Time," said Miroku quietly.

"Hai, she must be the next one," replied Kikyo.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Inuyasha, not wanting to be left out.

"You see Inuyasha, ages ago while in my studies at Mushin's, I have come across an ancient scroll. I remember reading briefly about the legend of the Mistress of Time," replied Miroku.

"Hai, I too have read something like that during my training to become a miko," said Kikyo

"Then we shall proceed to Mushin's temple tomorrow and read this legend," said Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I-" started Rin but she was cut off, "No, you shall remain here and take care of the household.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," she sighed.

"Wait, Miroku, you said that you read that scroll centuries ago, but are you not human?" asked Kagome.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, I have asked myself that often but you see, I don't know the answer myself. After you died 250 years ago, we were kept alive, never to die and forever in youth. I myself along with Sango and Kohaku do not know the answer. Kikyo is here now, because she has mated with Inuyasha, allowing her a longer life. Inuyasha

miraculously became a full demon, though he looks the same, two days after your death. Rin became a half-demon the same way that Inuyasha became a full demon. The reasons, you ask for, I'm afraid I can't help you with," said Miroku.

"Oh, I see," said Kagome.

"I think we should head to the bed and rest. We should head out early tomorrow," said Shippo. Everyone nodded and went out of the room. Kagome stood up and was about to leave when a deep voice called out to her, "Allow me to accompany you."

Turning around she saw that it was Sesshomaru.

She smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru smiled too.

_Is it really you Kagome? Please Kami, give her back to me. _

*A/N Woot! I finished chapter four after such a looooonnngggg time…sorry! It's short and I was hoping for something more. Give me advice on what to do. I need lots of advice! And thanks to SesshyStalker1 for editing this.*


End file.
